Nobility
Across the continents of Thelania lie kingdoms both vast and small, within these lands rule royalty and nobility as notable at times as many important organizations and often far older. V'lithe Royalty V'lithe is ruled by a monarchy divided into many titles based on varied degree of proximity to the throne. The throne of V'lithe is held by a King and/or Queen, gender not being a deciding factor in their appointment to the throne, nor marriage either, they are addressed with Royal Highness or Majesty. The brothers and sisters of the King or Queen of royal birth are typically given the title of Duke or Duchess and often hold lands within the kingdom under their siblings ruling, they are addressed as Grace. The children of the King and Queen are titled Prince or Princess, as are their own children until such time as one of them takes the throne, converting them instead to dukes and duchesses, Princes and Princesses are addressed with Highness. The Prince or Princess most likely to ascend to the throne are entitled the Crown Prince or Princess and addressed as Grand Highness. Children of Dukes and Duchesses are titled Count or Countess, their own children are Viscounts or Viscountesses with the next generation being Barons and Baronesses, all are addresses as Lord or Lady. In the matter of succession a Crown Prince or Crown Princess is preferred, failing that a Prince or Princess will be appointed, if none are suitable then the throne shall be passed instead to a Duke or Duchess of royal blood or then one of their descendants. Dynangrad Ruling over V'lithe as a cohesive whole is the royal Dynangrad line who sit the throne in the capital of Feora. More information about them will go here. The crest of the Dynangrad family is a Gryphon. Nobility Much nobility in V'lithe is of royal blood with the relatives of the royal family taking up such titles as Duke, Count, Viscount, and Baron, however others may also be appointed such titles and become nobility as well. Dukes are the highest ranking form of nobility and there are often a dozen or more though not all of them possess a duchy, only one of their children may inherit their duchy and title while the remainder are instead Counts or Countesses. Duchy's that are not passed to children are returned to the crown and redistributed to other Dukes or Duchesses that are not already appointed their own lands. Beneath the Counts are the Viscounts and below them the Barons, all titles of Nobility can be inherited by males or females based upon their relation to the throne or be granted by the crown. Counts typically number greater than Dukes and so on with each lower rank where more are appointed for deeds and conduct rather than through blood relation to the royal family. Beneath the Barons are also lesser lords and ladies who are either quite far removed from the throne or have been raised up to such positions and they number the greatest of all nobility. Alferth Hailing from Ivalith to the north the noble Alferth family has long been well favored in V'lithe, and even more in recent memory when the marriage of Baron Camden Alferth to the famous North Forge blacksmith Ingrid bound them to the city and its deep history of mining and smithing. The Alferth line is noble by appointment rather than relation to the royal line. Walshe Information about the Walshe family will go here. Aethyrlan Royalty Duroga The royal Duroga lineage traces its origins back to the fabled Duroga Gaird, an order of powerful soldiers and knights from Elethar whose final remnants after the continents demise settled in Aethyrlan and formed the Duroga Family sometime around 900 OE. For generations the line ruled over the colonized southern continent from the capital of Durogalan in Duroga's Reach and led their people to prosper and expand. It was during the end of the reign of the Duroga line that the bans on magic were first lifted and mages first allowed into the kingdom, though the full acceptance of them among the populous took many more years to set in. In 37 SE Queen Tahlia Duroga was dethroned for her dabbling and delving into dark magics, with her husband dead and daughter vanished no one from the Duroga line retained the rule and it was passed instead to the Epheon family. The crest of the Duroga family is a Dragon. Epheon The current ruling royalty in Aethyrlan, the Epheon family has roots that reach back as far as the nobility of Elethar and have over many generations maintained a well respected standing in the community. When the Duroga line was removed from power the Epheon lineage was among those to rise up in a grab for the throne and with as solid a standing as they possessed were able to take the crown. Since 38 SE they have been ruling over Aethyrlan from the new capital of Gilderton and have helped to usher in a new era of prosperity beyond even what the Duroga line had fostered. With the removal of the ban on magic smoothed over during their reign the trade and travel with other continents boomed and Aethyrlan experienced fresh expansion and thriving culture. The current rulers King Phineas and Queen Ellienne led the kingdom through the twenty seven year war with V'lithe and have several children in line for succession, foremost of which is their eldest son Alderose. The crest of the Epheon family is a Phoenix. Nobility Talvos The Talvos family are a thoroughly southern Aethyrlanian line, from their fair hair and skin to their practical natures they are a break with the traditional noble, but still a wealthy and powerful family with rich history. With the most recent generations settled in Gilderton and owning a few holdings elsewhere they are still a very relevant and highly respected family who involve themselves considerably in politics and the military power of their kingdom. The Talvos line holds far removed ties to the old Duroga royalty being descended from relations who never took the throne. D'mitha Royalty Nobility Tsuvaren Information about the Tsuvaren family will go here. Tyrelgan Information about the Tyrelgan family will go here. Fahrum Royalty Nagadriel The reigning family in the kingdom of Nozadi in southern Fahrum they have been known as a benevolent and just line of rulers overseeing their lands from the capital of Eldrean. In 98 SE the Cult of the Golden King rose like a blight upon the land and slew King Nagadriel sending his wife and children into exile on threat of death. For nearly three years the family was forced to rely upon the protection and charity of their people, harbored by what few citizens were brave and willing enough to risk themselves for the once beloved royals. In 101 SE the people of Nozadi finally rose up against the oppression of the Golden Cult and overthrew them, returning the Nagadriel family to the throne. With the former Queen on her deathbed from illness and the Prince refusing the throne Princess Alandria was crowned Queen at the age of 16 as the next in line. The weight of the kingdom and raising her two younger sisters upon her shoulders have been heavy burdens but she has proven a kind and just ruler who has labored to repair the damage done by the Golden Cult. The crest of the Nagadriel family is a Cerberus. Tojui The rulers of Juzo in northern Fahrum. More information about the Tojui family will go here. The Tojui crest is a Basilisk. Nobility Elethar Royalty Nobility Tulaeryn Information about the Tulaeryn family will go here. Prideaux Information about the Prideaux family will go here. Enver Information about the Enver family will go here. Feythabolis Royalty Nobility Category:Setting